


A Present

by FeelSoHelpless



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, and alex really doesn't like burr, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 16:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11786661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeelSoHelpless/pseuds/FeelSoHelpless
Summary: "What is this?” Eliza asked, pointing to a neatly wrapped package that was sitting on the entry table of her and Alex’s apartment.Alex looked up from his laptop at the kitchen table, where he was doing work. His dark hair was pulled into a messy ponytail and his eyes were quickly scanning the words on the screen. As Eliza walked over, he looked up at his pregnant wife.“Burr gave it to me at work.” He muttered.“Aaron did? That’s so sweet of him!” Eliza gushed as she rested a hand on her growing stomach.“No, he lives in Satan’s butthole.”





	A Present

“What is this?” Eliza asked, pointing to a neatly wrapped package that was sitting on the entry table of her and Alex’s apartment. 

Alex looked up from his laptop at the kitchen table, where he was doing work. His dark hair was pulled into a messy ponytail and his eyes were quickly scanning the words on the screen. As Eliza walked over, he looked up at his pregnant wife. 

“Burr gave it to me at work.” He muttered.

“Aaron did? That’s so sweet of him!” Eliza gushed as she rested a hand on her growing stomach.

“No, he lives in Satan’s butthole.”

Eliza raised an eyebrow at him.

“I mean he’s a very nice person.” Alex amended, looking slightly nauseous at the thought of his words being true. Eliza nodded, satisfied with his attempt.

“Let’s open it.” Eliza stated after she set the present on the table.

Hesitantly, he poled the present before retracting his hand. Eliza sent a glare his way, that explicitly told him to try again and actually open it.

“It won’t hurt you.” Eliza said in a soothing voice.

“Sure.” Alex murmured sarcastically. 

Alex took in a deep breath and began to slowly unwrap the present, like how a person would defuse a bomb. After taking off each piece of tape and carefully pulling off the wrapping paper, he would check to make sure nothing would jump out at him.

“Just open it.” Eliza dictated after two minutes of Alex being far too gentle with the present. Alex sped up his pace at her words. 

Once the wrapping paper was set aside, the box was left. Alex stared intensely at it, as if it was a puzzle to be solved.

“Dear,” Eliza’s voice was almost sarcastically sweet. She ran the hand that wasn’t resting on her stomach across the back of his neck. Some of Alex’s worry melted away at her touch. It’s not like Burr would pull a prank on Alex’s very pregnant wife. 

“Fine.” 

Alex pulled open the box and gasped. Eliza leaned over and glanced into the box. 

“Oh my god!” Eliza squealed as she reached into the small box. She pulled out a green onesie that matched the color of the leaves outside. 

“Wow.” Alex said quietly as he stared transfixed at the onesie.

“Think you’re able you’re able to write a thank you note now?”

Alex shuddered and mock glared at Eliza. She couldn’t help but giggle in response.


End file.
